


P5: At a Moonlit Crossroads (ShuKita)

by Kirimizi



Category: Persona 5, p5
Genre: Angst, Confessions, M/M, Romance, but life’s got other plans so here it is instead, was originally made for a sample of my work
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-16
Updated: 2019-08-16
Packaged: 2020-09-01 21:50:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,217
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20265067
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kirimizi/pseuds/Kirimizi
Summary: Confessing your feelings under the moonlight isn’t guaranteed to be ideal. But if it’s the right person, anything can happen.





	P5: At a Moonlit Crossroads (ShuKita)

The scenery around them seemed out of a dream. The bar room in Shinjuku remained an ambient red lighting with a touch of moonlight shining into the establishment. The bar sat in the middle of the room, surrounded by tables and high chairs on the outskirts of the room, while the bar counter allowed similar chairs around its own perimeter. Strangely enough, only a few people sat at the bar counter, while the rest remained on the outer edge of the room, either standing around with drinks in their hands or sitting and conversing with one another. 

Akira looked around the area, his eyes peering about the scattered people around him, listening to the faint yet familiar music in the background. But among all the beauty and charm that surrounded the bar, none could compare to that of the person who sat across from him. A true gem amongst the rest in the room. With eyes bold and full of wonder, hair colored as deep as the midnight blue sky outside, and a personality to match his immense beauty. Nothing in their world shone nearly as brightly as he did. 

Akira suddenly could not help but stare. Yusuke’s eyes could easily calm a storm with one look. But whenever he so much as peeked at the other, his heart pounded, with his stomach turning upside down with nerves. 

“Are you unwell, Akira?” The concerned voice across from him asked. In a quick response, he nodded hurriedly and grinned, reassuring the young artist but also unknowingly striking his suspicion. 

Yusuke smiled back regardless and crept in close as though he were ready to tell a secret. His eyes darted to the couple sitting at the table directly behind Akira. 

“You should see how unruly the couple behind us are acting.” Yusuke glanced around the room but kept coming back to the overly affectionate couple at the table behind them. After witnessing enough, he shifts his vision to Akira, who watches him with bewilderment in his eyes. Something that most certainly catches his attention this time around. 

“Are you sure you’re feeling well? You seem to be drifting off an awful lot.” Yusuke comments, taking in the sight of the room and blatantly ignoring the stare.   
“I am very sure, actually.” He sat up straight, fixing his posture, and cleared his throat. “In fact, if anyone should be questioned here, mind if I ask why you brought us here?” 

Yusuke’s eyes widened before he lifted an eyebrow, playing off the comment. 

“As I told you before in the text, I wanted to talk to you about something,” The cocky grin displayed by the phantom thief leader clearly knew the truth was not entirely spoken prior to this engagement. “Ugh, stop making that face.” 

“I’m sorry, I can’t help but stare.”  
“Your behavior as of late has me questioning...a lot.”  
“Hm? Well, you know me, I’ll answer anything you throw my way.” 

Yusuke played with his drink, delicately pawing at the black straw coming out of his glass. His demeanor was more nervous than before, trying his best to avoid eye contact with the man across from him.

“I am in love with you.”

The words left his mouth almost out of nowhere. In fact, completely out of nowhere! Yusuke froze up upon hearing them, slowly meeting the other person’s eyes. His mouth looked ready to say something but nothing came out. Akira had such a stern look on his face, it was unlike his natural personality. Meaning he was speaking the truth. 

The air around them turned still. Yusuke could not bring himself to speak, but his own expression drew so much concern that it made Akira worry. His eyebrows furrowed, while his gaze turned to the side.

“Are you sure?” Yusuke quietly asked.  
“Why would I say it if I weren't?” Akira retorted almost immediately. 

“Because I am a fool who would believe it, even if you were lying. Who am I to take your word for it?” Yusuke abruptly stood up, ready to walk out, and gaining the eyes of the bartender on shift behind the counter. Akira grabbed his hand before gently holding it, looking at the seat and signaling for him to sit back down.

“You cannot mean it.”  
“If I didn’t, I wouldn’t have grabbed you.”  
“This isn’t something we can do.”  
“Who has a say in what we do or how we live?”  
“The odds would be against us,” Yusuke wanted to tell him, but the fear welled up so much that it had been ready to spill over, just as much as his own emotions had been doing since they arrived. “We risk so much already, just with our existence.”

Yusuke kept his gaze averted until Akira squeezed his hand. He sat back down and left his hand in the adamant young man’s grasp.

The scene seemed nothing less than concerning to the bartender, who decided to approach the two of them herself after overhearing their conversation. Not even a few steps away, the graceful woman stood at the edge of their table, catching the attention of the two young men.

“Your existences are meaningful, no matter what anyone else thinks of it,” The woman pushed her purple hair aside, asserting herself before them as she crossed her arms. “Life is a crossroads, but you pick the path you want to take. No one else should have the power over your choices.” 

Akira had a subtle but noticeable smile on his face. Meanwhile, Yusuke could not help but glance at him, feeling the emotions ready to spill out from his mouth once more.   
“In case my true feelings have not made themselves evident enough for a night,” His hand squeezed back Akira’s and the fluster on his face began to grow, even under the ambiance of the red lighting. “I may as well tell you my response.” 

The bartender smiled before heading back behind the counter and leaving the two by themselves once again. Yusuke took a deep breath before snickering a little to himself. “I can’t possibly be so nervous to respond when you clearly know my answer.” 

Yusuke turned back around, though hesitant, and spoke his heart out.  
“I accept your feelings with my love in return. Not a day had gone by where my mind did not wander and end up in the comfort of you in my thoughts. While I originally brought you here to tell you, I did not think it all the way through and found myself second guessing if I should go through with it.”   
“I know.”  
“I’m happy with this though. Even with all the fear in the world, so long as you’re beside me, I feel as though I can do anything,” his hand held onto Akira’s tighter than before. “Anything at all.” 

The bar room had been slowly filling throughout the night, but neither barely noticed as the night went on. The two continued to share stories of their pasts, even the moments where their feelings for one another were almost too much to keep in any longer. But besides the story telling, they unknowingly paved a new way for them to go on together, beginning to forge a bond no one could touch. Picking a path together at the crossroads.


End file.
